Dernier jour
by Apollo16
Summary: Jay vit le dernier jour de sa vie.


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien publié, toutes mes excuses mais je suis très occupées par mes études.**

 **J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira.**

 **Merci par avance pour tous les commentaires que vous me laisserez.**

* * *

Que feriez-vous s'il ne vous restait plus qu'une journée à vivre ? Est-ce que vous feriez partie de ceux qui la passe avec leur famille, leurs amis ? Seriez-vous de ceux qui préféreront réaliser leurs rêves, ou bien faire ce qu'ils n'ont jamais osé faire comme chanter à tue-tête dans la rue, hurler dans les magasins ? Ou bien seriez-vous de ceux qui décident de la passer avec l'amour de votre vie ?

Moi, je faisais partie de ceux-là, ceux qui voulaient passer le dernier jour de leur vie avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus sur Terre. Je veux dire, avec qui d'autres le faire ? Qui dans notre vie peut être plus important ? Il n'y avait personne dans ma vie de plus important qu'elle. Elle était tellement belle, et je ne parle pas seulement physiquement, je veux dire, elle avait un cœur formidable, elle a toujours été tellement généreuse, je ne la méritais pas, mais elle était à moi. Et puis je l'aimais tellement, il n'y a rien qui ne comptait plus qu'elle.

Mais vous voyez, le truc avec le dernier jour de notre vie, c'est qu'on ne sait pas que c'est le dernier. Il arrive à un moment donné, mais on ne le sait pas, il n'y a personne pour nous prévenir. Et des fois, notre dernier jour est le pire de notre vie, et d'autres fois c'est le meilleur. J'ai souvent cru que mon dernier jour était arrivé, j'ai été capturé en Afghanistan, puis kidnappé et torturé à Chicago, j'ai vécu de nombreuses fusillades, de nombreuses bagarres qui auraient pu très mal terminer pour moi, et pourtant je revenais à chaque fois, mais pas cette fois.

Mon dernier jour sur cette Terre a vraiment été merveilleux, mais je ne savais pas que c'était le dernier, alors je n'en ai pas assez profité et elle non plus d'ailleurs, pourtant tout été parfait, peut-être un peu trop, on aurait dû se méfier, après tout la vie est douée pour nous faire des coups à l'envers.

Donc ce jour-là, on était en congé, pour la première fois après un très long mois à enchainer les enquêtes. On est parti se promener au parc, c'était l'hiver mais le manteau blanc qui recouvrait la ville rendait tout plus beau, plus majestueux. On s'est longuement promené avant de s'asseoir sur un banc en silence. Ma mère me répétait souvent qu'on savait qu'on était amoureux quand on était capable de s'asseoir à côté d'une personne en silence sans que ce soit gênant et de rester comme ça pendant des heures, et c'est comme ça que je savais que je l'aimais. J'aurais pu rester assis des heures sur ce banc, à ses côtés sans un mot, c'est peut-être ce qu'on aurait dû faire. Mais, on ne l'a pas fait, à la place on est allé manger, il faut bien se nourrir et je suis un grand gourmand. On n'est pas allé très loin, juste à notre resto préféré. On y a mangé, ri, discuté, comme on le faisait toujours et cette journée était de plus en plus parfaite. Et puis un homme armé et rentré dans le restaurant, il voulait la caisse, et comme des imbéciles on a décidé d'intervenir, si seulement on n'avait rien fait, si seulement… Mais ça on ne pouvait pas le savoir. La vie elle ne vous envoie pas un mail avec un message « attention vous vivez votre dernier jour », non la vie elle s'en fout de ça, elle s'en fout qu'on ait envie de dire aurevoir, ou de donner des conseils avant de partir pour toujours. La vie elle vous prend, et elle ne vous redonne jamais, c'est comme ça, c'est injuste, ça craint mais c'est la vie.

Alors, elle a décidé de me prendre, dans ce resto qui était notre resto préféré, ce resto dans lequel l'amour de ma vie ne peut plus entrer, et moi qui suis obligé de la regarder, de voir sa souffrance sans pouvoir rien faire, parce que c'était ma dernière journée et maintenant, et ben maintenant je suis mort, et j'attends, je l'attends.

Alors, permettez-moi de vous donner un conseil, quoi qu'il arrive dans votre vie profitez de chaque instant de bonheur. Quand vous passez une bonne journée savourez-la, vous ne savez pas se sera peut-être la dernière. Et si vous passez une mauvaise journée, faites toujours en sorte d'y trouvez du positif, parce que qui sait vous n'aurez peut-être pas la chance d'en vivre une autre. Et croyez-moi je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revivre toutes les journées de ma vie, même les pires parce qu'au moins ça prouve que vous êtes en vie.


End file.
